


Kisses of Several Types

by starrypawz



Series: Sparks [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Shut Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses can say a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by pedanticsoothsayer on Tumblr

She shouldn’t have been able to do this.

It wasn’t so much a matter of height, even though she usually had to rise up on her toes to meet his gaze most of the time. It was just size in general, not a lot of beings seemed to match his build or his height. Not to mention his strength, although she was honestly fairly ‘tiny’ anyway and more so when she was near him,  he was able to pick her up as if she seemingly weighed nothing at all.

Maybe it was because they were both still so hopped up on adrenaline, but somehow she’d managed to push him up against the wall of the cargo bay, and with a shaking hand gripping on seemingly as if her life depended on it onto the padding he wore under bulky armour, the chest piece removed just moments before and had yanked as hard as she could to bring him down to her level.

Pierce was momentarily stunned by the action brown eyes caught amber and the intense expression in Tephernia’s eyes, the flush across pale skin and the way her lips parted as though she was still trying to catch his breath sent even more sparks down his spine and fire in his veins than was already present, and that was saying something.

She tugged again, insist ant and instead of dipping down his hands ran down her sides, hooking under her thighs and hauled her up with ease a breathless groan escaping as she pressed her legs around his waist, and he was pretty sure he could feel the heat of her body through her clothes as she pressed against him her body seemingly moulding to his. He grinned, opened his mouth to say something but it was knocked out of him by her kissing, hard. Almost crashing against him as her legs tightened around him and somehow it nearly knocked his legs from under him.

There was something almost desperate, frenzied even in the way she kissed yet also pleading. Catching his lips and doing all she could to encourage more, and he was pretty sure he even heard something that sounded like a muffled whimper against his lips. He thought for a brief, very brief moment about teasing, winding her up even more but found himself unable to as he kissed back, maybe a bit softer than he planned as he gripped at her thighs harder pulling her against him more as her hands grabbed at his shoulders her knuckles turning white as they both seemed to tremble.

And then it seemed too soon when the kiss broke off, and they both were still for a few moments, both struggling to catch their breaths although Tephernia’s expression seemed to change to one of confusion, shock even and his turned to a playful grin as he carefully moved a hand from one of her thighs and reached up to brush locks of black hair from her face, a calloused thumb rubbing over her cheek.


	2. Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by kickassfanfic on Tumblr

Pierce chuckled low and rumbling, leaning into the sensation of Tephernia’s lips trailing down the side of his neck.

“What?” Tephernia pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You really like doing that…” He grinned, a hand on her hip grabbing a bit tighter as one of his hands reached up, calloused fingertips brushing her cheek as his expression softened, just a bit, “Don’t you Spike?”

Her expression changed to a smirk that was pretty typical for her, and seemed to come around increasingly when she was around him, by this point.

“Only way I can reach… considering you’re so damned tall,” Although as she spoke her fingers were trailing through the scruff of his beard affectionately, “And it’s payback,”  
“Payback?” His expression changing to that cocky grin she sometimes wanted to wipe off his face, but other times didn’t.  
“Yeah… for all those times you sneak up behind me and start distracting me,”   
“I thought you liked that,” His voice dropping low as he pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to the spot just under her ear.

She felt her breath catch in her throat for a moment, leaning into his touch as he trailed his lips down her neck, slowly.

“Maybe…” She began, letting out a shudder as he found that spot on her neck that he knew tended to get her rather weak around the knees, “I need more… testing… just to make sure,”

“Hmm…” he murmured against her skin, feeling her fingertips brushing the back of his head, “I’m sure I can do that,”


End file.
